Shugo Chara welcomes New Charas
by animelover276
Summary: Second book of the Angela Saga. The sequel to The New Lyoko Warrior. Angela and her Guardian Characters arrive at Seiyo Middle School and join the Guardians. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angela POV

Tomorrow I go to the school Seiyo Middle School. My family and I just moved to a house not far from the school, meaning I can walk there. I walk into my new room and start unpacking. I go in my bag and pull out a purple ball of yanr, a small bag of catnip, and a toy mouse my friends from France got me for my birthday. "I miss them too." said Ringo as she, Marci, and Aura flew over. Yes if you're asking, they're my Guardian Characters.

Ringo is my dream to one day be a Ringmaster. She's really hyper and peppy and sometime yells and sings alot. When I Chara Change, I have a white top hat with a pink strip, and a pink baton with white tips. She twirled her baton in the air and caught it with ease. "But I'm sure we'll see them again." she said happily.

"Calm down Ringo." said Marci as she looked in one of her spell books. "I need to check something out." Marci was my dream to be a witch. Not like a halloween costume or anything, I mean like a real witch. One that does spells and creates potions and all of that cool stuff. I know it's a weird dream but that's how I am. When I Chara Change, I have a purple witch hat with a black strip and a wand.

"I need to concentrate on a new story." said Aura while holding her notebook and pencil. She's my dream to be an author. Every once in a while, she Chara Changes with me and I creat a story that could be a bestseller or something. That reminds me, when I Chara Change, I have a blue beret, a notebook, and a pencil.

I got out my phone and texted my boyfriend, who is in France.

_To: Kitty  
__From: Angela_

_I just arrived in Japan. Gonna enroll in a middle school tomorrow. I miss you and tell the others I said hi. I hope your fight with XANA is making progress._

I pressed send and went downstairs to watch TV. I don't even know if Angel and Angelica are my real sisters. When we got to Japan, they're so much nicer to me. They're not calling my a freak or anything. I can look in their eyes and tell they're not lying about what they say. Maybe they really have change.

The next day I was walking to a huge building while talking to my Guardian Characters until I heard someone say "No way." I turned around and saw a pink-haired girl with yellow eyes. She looked somewhat my age. "You have Guardian Characters too?" she asked.

"How do you know about them?" I asked. Then four Guardian Characters flew out from behind her: a Guardian Character that looked like a cheerleader, one that looked incredibly like a boy, one that looked like a maid, and one that looked somewhat like a vocalist because of the headset. "Amu-chan that girl has Guardian Characters." said the cheerleader.

"Same with her, Angel-chan." said Aura. Then we all heard the bell ring. "Oh crap we'll be late!" me and the girl yelled in unison before rushing off to the gate. "I'm Hinamori Amu." she said. "Who are you?"

"Angela Jackson." I said. I went to the principal's office before going to homeroom. Turns out, that Amu girl is in that class too. She was talking to a boy with blonde hair and a boy with purple hair. "Hey." I said.

"Oh hey." said Amu. "So you're in this class too?"

"Yeah." I said. "Who are they?"

"The one with blonde hair is Hotori Tadase and the one with purple hair is Fujisaki Nagihiko." said Amu.

"We also have Guardian Characters." said the boy known as Nagihiko as two boy Guardian Characters flew from behind them. One looked like a little king while the other one looked something like a rapper in my opinion. "Yo I'm Rhythm." he said while giving a thumbs up.

"I am Kiseki the Guardian Character king!" yelled the little king.

"So where are your Guardian Characters?" asked Nagihiko. Then Ringo, Marci, and Aura flew out. "I'm Ringo. I'm Angel-chan's dream to be a Ringmaster." said Ringo.

"I'm Marci, Angela's dream to be a witch." said Marci.

"And I'm Aura, Angel-chan's dream to be an author." said Aura.

"Wow you have three Guardian Characters like Amu-chan used to have." said the cheerleader. "By the way I'm Ran, Amu-chan's dream to be athletic."

"I'm Miki." said the one that looked like a boy. "I'm Amu-chan's dream to be an artist."

"I'm Su." said the maid. "I'm Amu-chan's dream to be girly and motherly."

"And I'm Dia." said the vocalist. "I represent Amu-chan's radiance."

"It's nice to meet you." said Ringo.

"I hope we can be friends." said Aura.

Amu POV

During break, they announced that they will have a Guardians in middle school. We all met in the auditorium so Chairman can introduce us. "I would like to present the Seiyo middle school Guardians." he said.

"My name is Hotori Tadase." said Tadase-kun. "I represent the King's chair." Then out of nowhere I heard a "He's a cute prince!" I saw Nagihiko run to get a bucket before Tadase-kun could say anything. "I'm the Queen's chair Mashiro Rima." Said the shortest one out of all of us, Rima.

"I'm the Jack's chair Fujisaki Nagihiko." said Nagihiko.

"I'm the Ace's chair Kukai Souma." said Kukai. He's the oldest out of all of us and a huge jock. "And I'm the Joker Hinamori Amu." I said in my Cool N' Spicy attitude. I heard someone shout "Ready and Cool N' Spicy!" I heard murmurs of agreement. I ignored them and went to the Royal Garden with the others. "In case you don't know, we have a new Guardian joining us." said Tadase-kun. "I'm pretty sure some of you know who she is."

"Who is it?" asked Rima. The door opened and I saw Angela from our class. "I didn't know you three were part of the Guardians." she said.

"Well we are." said Nagihiko.

"Who's she?" asked Kukai.

"I'm the Jester." said Angela."I moved here from France."

"So you're French?" asked Ran.

"No." said Angela. "Before I was in France, I was born in America."

"You're American!?" we asked in unison.

"So what's your Guardian Character like?" asked Kusukusu.

"I don't have a Guardian Character." said Angela.

"Then how can you see us?" asked Daichi. Then Ringo, Marci, and Aura flew out from behind her. "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!?" yelled Daichi, Kukai, and Kusukusu.

Angela POV

The clown Guardian Character, the Ace, and his little sporty jock looked dumbfounded. "I'm Ringo, Angel-chan's dream to be a ringmaster." said Ringo.

"I'm Marci, Angela's dream to be a witch." said Marci.

"And I'm Aura, Angel-chan's dream to be an author." said Aura.

"Now it's time to introduce your Guardian Characters." said Nagihiko. He was talking to the short Queen and the Ace. "I'm Kukai." he said. "This is Daichi."

"Yo I'm Kukai's dream to be awesome at sports." said the little jock.

"I'm Kusukusu." said the clown Guardian Character before she giggled. "I'm Rima's dream to make people laugh."

"Kusukusu!" yelled the chibi as she started blushing. I guess she really doesn't like people to know what her dream is. "And I'm-" I started.

"Angela Jackson we know." said Kukai.

"Stalkers." I said.

"We just have records of all the students." said Tadase.

"Let's get something straight." said Rima. "Stay away from Amu. That goes to you too crossdresser." I raised an eyebrow. "Ok then." I said. I think I'm gonna like it here in Japan, but I'll still miss my friends in France.

**(A/N): Ok everyone this is the second book of the Angela Saga. If you Shugo Chara fans are kinda confused, watch Code: Lyoko and read _The New Lyoko Warrior_. If you're wondering where the other main characters are, don't worry. They're in the next chapter. See ya soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angela POV

After school, I was walking home with Amu-chan. "Glad to have you on the team." She said as she smiled.

"It's nice to be on the team." I said before I stopped. "God damn it."

"What is it?" asked Amu-chan. I check my phone to see what day it is. "That new Kingdom Hearts game came out today."

"Which one do you mean?" asked Ringo. "Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep or Dream Drop Distance?"

"Dream Drop Distance." said Marci as she somehow read my mind. Amu-chan looked at me and sweatdropped. "Sorry." I said. "I'm kind of an otaku."

"Angel-chan just loves video games." said Ringo. "And anime."

"Don't tell her that part." I said while turning away while slightly blushing in embarrassment.

"Yo."

Amu-chan and I both looked to see a guy who has navy blue hair and eyes sitting on a branch. "What are you doing here?" asked Amu-chan. It looks like she knows him.

"We were looking around until we saw you-nya." said a little blue cat Guardian Character that was beside him. "Who's the blonde girl-nya?" The guy jumped down and said "She looks kind of like a cat." he said. I froze. How the hell did he know my secret. Damn stalker. "Why would you say that?" asked Amu-chan.

"I just have this weird feeling." said Ikuto. He jumped away and Amu-chan growled. "You know him?" I asked.

"That's Ikuto." said Ran. "He goes to another school and a big flirt to Amu-chan."

"And sometimes he likes to sneak in my bed at night." said Amu-chan as she huffed her breath. I wouldn't want a guy like that to visit me. I arrived home and set my bag down. "How was school?" asked Mom as she eexited the kitchen.

"It was cool." I said. "I'm on the Student Council."

"Already?" asked Angel. "You're lying."

"I'm not." I said. "It's made by kids for kids."

"What are they called?" asked Dad, not looking up from the newspaper. "The Guardians." I said. "The places are based off of cards. You know, King, Queen, Jack."

"I know what you mean." said Angelica. "So what place are you?"

"Well there's already a King, Queen, Jack, Ace, and Joker." I said. "They made me the Jester."

"That's cool." said Angel. I walk to my room and stare at the TV. "What's up?" asked Ringo.

"Nothing really." I said. while hugging my Pikachu pillow**(I want one of those)**. "It's just that my life's been kinda boring."

"But then you met Odd and the others." said Aura. "And you fought XANA with them too."

"Yeah." I said as I blushed when I thought about Odd. In case you don't know, he's my boyfriend in France. I like to call him my Kitty sometimes because of his avatar in the virtual world we used to go to together. I remember our first kiss, our first date, hell our first everything. I hugged my pillow tighter. "I miss him." I said. "All of them." Then my phone buzzed on my nightstand.

_To: Angela  
From: Kitty_

_Hope Japan's treating you well. I love you and miss you Kitty-Kat. Einstein created a program that can free William, but that failed. Don't worry. We're kicking ass._

_To: Kitty  
From: Angela_

_I love you and miss you too Kitty. It's so boring without you._

I pressed the send button and my Guardian Characters stared at me in awe. I stare at the ceiling and smile. "I know I'll see him again." I said. "My adorale purple Kitty-Kat." My smile faded when I thought of _him_. "But still." I said. "I hope XANA's gone for good when I come back."

"Then you and Odd can make passionate love in the moonlight." said Ringo. I blushed while I smiled and nodded. My pendant turned red in the process. I took it off of my collar, making my black cat ears and tail appear, and I took a closer look at it. I giggled and said "Nya."

"So you are a cat."

I turn to the window and saw Ikuto sitting on the window ledge. My Guardian Characters gasped while I locked my pendant back on my collar. "When the hell did you get here."

"I've been here." said Ikuto. "So you already have a boyfriend? and who is this XANA person?"

"We need answers-nya." said his Guardian Character. "And you would've made a good girlfriend for Ikuto-nya." I huffed my breath. "Anyway how did you know where I lived?"

"Followed you-nya." said his Guardian Character.

"Shut up Yoru." Ikuto mumbled.

"Stalker." I said.

"It's you guys." said Ringo. I facepalmed. "You just noticed that now?" I asked.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Marci. "I thought you guys hung out at Amu's place."

"Yeah but she wasn't there." said Ikuto. "And we didn't want to sit in her room and wait."

"Impatient cats." I said.

"You're impatient too you know." said Aura. "You have alot in common."

"That's great now get out!" I tried not to yell but then I heard footsteps coming towards my room. Ikuto jumps out of the window and I quickly got out my 3DS. "Everything ok?" Angel walking in the room with a confused face.

"Oh it's nothing." I said. "Just talking to myself." Angel shrugged before saying "Mom said we're having fish tonight."

"Yay!" I drop my 3DS and run downstairs to the sweet smell of grilled fish.

**(A/N): If you want to know the whole story, wait for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A/N): Ok I said I would explain Angela's story to you guys so here it is.**

**Angela's family holds a strange secret: They're part cat. Well not all of them. Just on her mother's side. After her ancestor died, she is the only one who actually has the ears and tail. Her mother hated that about her and has been hating her since she was born.**

**When Angela was about a year old, she had this sort of tantrum side in her. In case you're wondering what it looks like, think of Inner Moka from Rosario + Vampire. Since she got mad so much, she was stuck in that form.**

**Then, when she was three, her parents took her to a magic shop their neighbor own and gave her a collar and pendant to hide the ears and tail and her tantrum side. Her parents started to love her when she turned five. However her sisters, Angel and Angelica, still hated her.**

**They're parents were taken to the FBI because of that little kitty trait and Angel and Angelica blamed Angela for it. Later that year, the FBI took Angela too.**

**Two years later, she escaped with her parents and they moved all across America with the FBI chasing their tails. The Jacksons decided to move to another country because they thought the FBI wouldn't follow them there. So when Angela was 13, they moved to France and Angela enrolled in Kadic Junior high, where she meets new friends.**

**The FBI chased them there and tried to capture Angela(But failed by dying a horrible death). They finally captured her and Angela's friends broke her out.**

**Then her parents found out about the FBI chasing them all the way from America so they decided to move to Japan. Angela had to say good-bye to her friends and her beloved boyfriend and moved to Japan where she enrolls in Seiyo Middle school.**

**And that's the story so far. I'll explain it again in the next book. So I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angela POV

I walked out of the door the next day and met up with Amu-chan. "Hey did you get a visit from Ikuto?" She asked. My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Yoru kinda let it slip." said Ran.

"How did he know where you lived?" asked Miki.

"The stupid cat said that he stalked us." said Marci, not looking up from her book.

"Should have known." Amu-chan said as she sweatdropped. We arrive at school and walked into class. "Hey kids." said an orange-haired man as he walked in the room. He stumbled over a pile of books and the class laughed. "You've gotta be kidding." groaned Amu-chan.

"He must have gotten kicked out." said Rhythm.

"Why?" I asked. "Who is that guy?"

"His name is Nikaidou-sensei." said Amu-chan. "He was our old homeroom teacher in elementary school." She stood up and said "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh hello Himamori-san." he said as he waved.

"It's _Hinamori_ damn it!" she yelled.

"How have you been, sensei?" asked Su as she flew over. Nikaidou-sensei put a book over his mouth and said "Great how are you?"

"It seems you do know this lunatic." I said as I sweatdropped. During break, the gang explained to me how he can see Guardian Characters so that's why he wasn't so surprised to se that I had some.

"Now look what you did!"

We turned and saw Marci sulking over a smoking cauldron while Ran and Ringo looked innocent. "What happened?" I asked.

"Ran was being an idiot and she dropped one of her pom poms in my cauldron." said Marci. "Now my potion is ruined!"

"I said I was sorry." said Ran.

"Can't she just make another one?" asked Tadase.

"If one of Marci's potions are ruined, she'll go berserk." I explained. "She's really crazy about them. Kiseki do something."

"Why me?" asked Kiseki.

"A king needs to keep his subjects happy right?" I asked him. He put a hand to his chin. "You have a point." he said. "It is the king's duty."

"Then do something." I said. "And don't be giving her harsh orders either. She hates that." Kiseki nodded as he gave her a comforting pat on the back and she looked up. "I need it."

"By the way where's Aura?" asked Miki.

"Here." I looked to see Aura staring out of the window and holding her notebook in her hand. "Sorry I was so quiet." she said. "I was thinking about another story." She looked over at Tadase and Amu-chan. and smirked. "I got it." she said.

_Chara Change_

Why did I have to write it? Well it didn't take long since I write fast. The Chara Change wore off and I looked down and what Aura wrote and smirked. "Oh this is good." I said before I handed it to Tadase and Amu-chan. She read it before her eyes widened at the good parts. "What the hell did you write?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." I said innocently. "Just a little love between you and Tadase." Her face flushed red. "But this goes too far!" she almost yelled.

"Don't worry." said Aura. "It takes place when you guys are adults and when you're already married."

"I wanna read that." said Nagihiko. Amu-chan put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't read it." she said before Nagihiko grabbed the paper. He read half of it and his eyes widened. "You guys did _that_?" he asked.

"No!" yelled Amu-chan and Tadase.

"Let me see." said Ran as she grabbed the paper from Nagi. She and the other Guardian Characters started to read it before the girls' faces blushed. "Amu-chan I can't believe you!" yelled Su. "How could you do that with Tadase-kun!?"

"I'm telling you we didn't." said Amu-chan.

You see, Aura and I are kind of huge pervs so if you're wondering what we wrote well, let's just say that it starts with an S and ends with an X. That's what we wrote about involving Amu-chan and Tadase. "I can't wait to show Rima and Kukai." I smirked.

"I bet they'll have the same expressions." said Aura.

"Don't you dare show them." said Amu-chan. Aura and I smirked before running off to Rima's classroom. We saw Rima about to enter her classroom until we called out to her. "Hey Rima have we got a story for you." I said as I handed her the little lemon I/Aura wrote. After a few minutes, her eyes widened. "What the hell is this?" she asked with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Just a little lemon we created." I said with my hands behind my back as I looked innocent.

After class, we went to the Royal Garden and Rima stared at Amu-chan and Tadase. "What the hell did you do?" she asked.

"You read it too didn't you Rima-chan?" asked Nagihiko.

"Read what?" asked Kukai. Aura and I smirked while Amu-chan and Tadase yelled "Don't show him!"

"Sorry." I said as I handed the paper to Kukai and he started to read it. His eyes widened as he stared at Tadase. "Way to make a move Tadase." he said.

"We didn't do that." said Tadase as he blushed.

"Sure you didn't." I said sarcastically.

After school, I walked home still thinking about that lemon I wrote. "Were you supposed to write that about you and Odd?" asked Ringo.

"Maybe." I said as I looked down. "But I don't know if he would go that far. Especially with me."

"Of course." said Aura. "After all, he loves you." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Maybe he's flirting with another girl as we speak." I said, making everyone do an anime fall. "After all, he is a ladies man."

"Why would he do that?" asked Marci. "After all, he has you." I pull out my phone and text him.

_To: Kitty  
From: Angela_

_I hope you aren't flirting with other girls while I'm gone._

I pressed send and got smacked upside the head by my Charas. "You idiot." said Marci. Then I got a text back.

_To: Angela  
From: Kitty_

_Now why would I do that when I have you? Some freshman girls have tried to ask me out, but I turned them all down._

I smiled and said "You guys were right."

"We told you." said Aura. I looked at the sky. "I miss him you know."

"We all do." said Ringo. "I wonder if he and the others can see Charas."

"I wonder if they'll have Charas of their own." said Marci. I got home and walked in my bedroom.

"Maybe so."

**Me: I know some of you posted reviews on chapter 23 of _The New Lyoko Warrior_ and I have a good idea from one review and I love it(I'm not reviewing the name of the person)****. Stay tuned.**


End file.
